(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitive element.
(ii) Related Art
A MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) capacitor which formed a lower electrode, a dielectric film and an upper electrode on a substrate in order is used for an electronic circuit such as an integrated circuit. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-180425 discloses structure in which the MIM capacitor which sandwiched a SiN film between metal films is provided on the substrate.